A baby on the TARDIS
by daleksandjeggings
Summary: When Amy discovers she is pregnant Rory is trhilled to be a father. But hidden in the back of Amy's mind is the truth about who the father really is.
1. Chapter 1

Basically I own nothing you recognise

Please review, so I know someone is reading this.

Thank you.

Amy knew it was true the second she saw the pink line on the stick. She closed her eyes for a second to consider it.

A baby.

A baby on the TARDIS. It wouldn't work. Especially with the life they were currently leading, running round planets and down corridors with aliens behind them and a screaming baby didn't even bear thinking about.

She opened up her eyes again and looked at the room that was currently serving as her and Rory's bedroom. She opened the door and padded down the many corridors to the library. She saw him immediately, sat in a chair. He was reading a book; she had no idea what it was.

Narrowly avoiding the swimming pool she walked towards him. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi, are you ok?" Rory asked her

"Yeah" she said. Crap this was more awkward than she was expecting it to be. She sat down and picked up a book, pretending to be totally interested in it. They sat for a few moments in silence.

"I'mpregnant" she said, quickly. Why was she so hesitant, after all it didn't look so hard in films.

"Sorry, can you repeat that please?" asked Rory, taking a sip of water from the glass next to him.

I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" she said slowly and carefully. Maybe she should have waited until Rory had finished drinking.

Water spurted everywhere. "Are you sure?" he choked out.

"Please tell me you're happy" said Amy, worried.

"Of course I am" Said Rory, getting up to hug her. "You haven't told The Doctor yet have you" he asked.

"Of course not, I would tell the father first" She told him. He visibly relaxed.

"Amy" said The Doctor, exasperated, walking through the big wood door. "When are you going to start dinner, I'm starving"

The sight of him made Amy's heart and stomach go into a mad kind of dance.

"And why do I have to make dinner?" she asked "Is it because I'm a girl?" she stared at him menacingly.

"Um... well, no but… yeah okay it is" he said.

"Sexist pig" she muttered, walking out to the TARDIS kitchen. The Doctor smiled after her. He turned to his second companion.

"You okay Rory?" he asked, noting the human's slightly surprised expression.

"Yeah" he said "shall we go and lay the table?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Whoa" said The Doctor. They'd just told him the news.

"When are you going to drop us back to earth?" asked Amy, blinking rapidly.

"What. Why. Do you want to go home?" The Doctor questioned

"No but… a baby on the TARDIS. It wouldn't work"

The Doctor considered this for a minute. He knew the child should grow up in a house on earth and go to school, but the thought of letting Amy- and Rory- go was something he didn't want to think about.

The Doctor avoided Rory's eyes.

"It'll be fine, the TARDIS is huge and we don't have to think about it now anyway" he reassured her.

Amy lay beside Rory that night. The hours passed by but she couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in her mind.

No matter how many times she kept telling herself otherwise she knew at the back of her mind that the baby wasn't Rory's.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know this chapter is a bit boring and I had writers block at the time, but I had to get it out of the way. The next update could take quite a while. It all depends because I am a bit unorganized and forgetful ;)

Please review anyway.

Next chapter is better.

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console, staring at the many switches and buttons until they blurred. Why did he get this strange feeling in his hearts whenever he thought about the baby Amy was going to have in nine months' time?

He heard feet behind him. Turning around he saw Amy, wearing a dressing gown and an anxious expression.

"Hello Amelia" he said.

"Amy" she corrected him, not that she really minded. "I couldn't sleep"

"What, already?" he asked "that's going to get worse"

"Please don't say that" she said.

He glanced at her stomach, he couldn't help it, and his hearts got that strange fluttery feeling again.

000

2 MONTHS.

Amy looked at the breakfast sitting in front of her. The sight of it made her stomach turn over. She pushed it away from her and rubbed her eyes. Morning sickness had kept her awake. Again.

Rory looked at her, concerned.

"Well, you have to eat something, you're carrying an extra person and also…"

He trailed off when he saw Amy glaring at him.

"Don't finish that sentence" she said menacingly.

Rory closed his mouth quickly.

"Oh crap" moaned Amy, jumping up from the table and heading for the bathroom to be sick again.

"Two months down, 7 more to go" said The Doctor cheerfully.

Rory smacked his head down on the table.

000

3 MONTHS.

"So we can definitely stay on the TARDIS?" Amy questioned him for probably the millionth time that day.

"Yes" said The Doctor "if that's what you want" anything to keep Amy happy, he thought in his head.

Amy thought for a moment. She didn't want to leave The Doctor, of course she didn't. But she didn't want her child growing up on the TARDIS. But it should be fine if the child was still young enough to forget when they left the TARDIS.

She turned to Rory. "Do you mind staying on the TARDIS for now?"

Rory looked at her; having the same thought that The Doctor had a second before. "That's fine with me"

"Great" said Amy relieved. She turned and left.

Later that day The Doctor was walking round the TARDIS corridors. He liked to discovering new rooms he never knew were there. He walked past a room with Donna written on the door, only this time it sounded suspiciously like there was sound coming from it. He opened up the door, curiously, he gasped in horror.

There was paint EVERYWHERE covering the carpet and the ceilings, not to mention covering the walls.

"Amy, what's going on?" he asked, she turned around.

"Oh, I'm painting the room for the baby, do you want to help?" she offered him a paint brush.

"No thanks" said The Doctor, backing away quickly.

000

5 MONTHS.

Amy stormed into the control room.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" asked The Doctor.

"Because" said Amy "There is nothing to wear"

The Doctor looked at her. "Nothing to wear, you women are ridiculous, I have the one of the biggest wardrobes in the universe and you have nothing to wear, I have clothes for everyone in there"

Amy stared at him for a long time. "Everyone except pregnant women" she practically growled at him.

The Doctor jumped back in alarm.

"Did it ever occur to you that it may be useful to keep some in there, just in case?"

"Well-"

"Sort it out" god this woman was scary sometimes.

"Okay" he agreed quickly.

000

7 MONTHS

Amy glared at the bowl in front of her.

"That is NOT what I asked for" she stated.

"You asked for chocolate ice cream" Rory reminded her.

"I asked for DOUBLE chocolate ice-cream, can't you tell the difference?"

"Of course I can tell the difference, do you want me to get you some double chocolate ice cream?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, and take this with you" she said, throwing the unwanted bowl of ice cream at him.

Rory wiped ice cream out of his hair and walked off to the TARDIS kitchen.

The Doctor watched the scene with interest. Poor Rory, pregnancy hormones were not fun. Neither were cravings for double chocolate ice cream.

000

9 MONTHS

The Doctor was lying under the main console. He was supposed to be untangling the wires, but his mind was on other things.

It was only a matter of time before there would be a screaming baby on the ship with them. Thinking about the baby felt strange. Like his own family he had once had.

Amy and Rory were starting a family now. He would be left alone again.

"Doctor" came a slightly panicked voice from behind him. He sat up and hit his head on the bottom of the console.

"What" he said getting up and rubbing his head.

"You need to get me to a hospital" said Amy.

"Why? Are you hurt?" then it clicked with him.

"Doctor, the bay's coming"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for everyone who reviewed, that means you: Lover of Reid, TwilightHarryPotterStuff , xmngrl, missprofessorwho and River-Fiona-Barrels-Me . Please do the same again. And also for Molly and Katie for being amazing and awesome. Warning this chapter is quite sad (well it kind of depends what way you look at it)

The Doctor and Rory were sat on the hard plastic chairs outside the maternity ward for what seemed like forever.

The Doctor had offered to take them to the New New York hospital but Amy said she would feel less awkward if she was having the baby on earth.

The Doctor looked at Rory, noting his anxious expression. "Rory, you look like such a first time father" he said.

"Well, obviously" said Rory.

_Can't you joke with this guy? _Thought The Doctor.

Just then the midwife came out, looking slightly awkward. Rory stood up.

"You might want to sit back down for a second, you can go in in a minute" she said.

"Why?" asked Rory "hasn't she had the baby yet?"

"Yes she has" said the midwife.

"Then why can't we go in and see it?" The Doctor questioned, Rory glared at him.

The midwife looked at them. "Because the baby died" she said simply.

There was a moment of silence that, for The Doctor, turned into hours.

Rory looked at the midwife. He nodded at her and went into the ward.

"Thanks" said he Doctor, and followed Rory through.

000

Amy was sat on the bed, she couldn't describe the feeling she felt. Obviously she felt sad, really sad.

And empty. She didn't know why the baby had died, but it had and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was strange because she wasn't crying. She thought she would but she just sat and waited for the tears that never came.

Just then the door opened and Rory came in, followed closely by The Doctor (who hovered awkwardly in the doorway)

Rory stood next to Amy. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Amy looked at him. "Yeah that was a kind of stupid question.

Amy shuffled over, awkwardly, so that Rory could sit down next to her.

"Sorry" she whispered to him.

"It's not your fault" Rory said to her.

"This stuff happens" said The Doctor from the doorway.

The couple turned to look at him.

"Erm… Doctor" said Rory, gesturing to the door.

"Oh yeah, sorry" he said, walking away and closing the door behind him.

Why did he feel like this, almost like he had lost a child of his own? He thought of Jenny. And his family back on Gallifrey. He had no idea how long he was sat on the chair for but he looked up when he heard footsteps.

Looking around he saw Rory walking up behind him.

"I'm going to find some food" he announced to The Doctor, walking off down the corridor.

The Doctor nodded and walked into the tiny room, where Amy was sitting, obviously deep in thought. She watched The Doctor walk in and sit down next to her. He didn't say anything, so she didn't either.

Eventually The Doctor broke the silence. "Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Boy" said Amy, gesturing to the cot in the corner, The Doctor hadn't noticed it before, he was too busy focusing on the couple. He walked over to it.

He looked just like he was sleeping, really peaceful. The Doctor stared at him for a long time, feeling his hearts beating fast and his breath catching in his throat. He took the baby out of the cot and handed him to Amy.

"What's his name" he asked.

"Oscar" said Amy, looking at the baby for a long time. She tried to imagine what it would be like to watch him grow up. But she couldn't.

Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, Amy was crying.

"Hey" said The Doctor gently, sitting down beside her and placing an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Just because you lost him doesn't mean that it's the end of the world, if there is one thing I have learnt all these years, it's that…" he was cut off suddenly by Amy.

"It's not Rory's" she blurted out.

The Doctor looked at her for a long time.

"I kind of knew that" he said at last "but I didn't know that you did"

"So you know who the dad is?" he nodded.

"How long have you known?" she asked him.

"I guessed months ago, but I realised it was true today" said The Doctor.

"I knew from the start, but I was scared" Amy said.

"What were you scared about?"

"Everything" she said, feeling the tears build up again. The Doctor pulled her into a hug, trying to make her feel safe.

"Don't worry about it" he reassured her. "It will be OK"

But just as he said that the door opened to reveal a less than happy Rory. And they both knew he had heard enough of the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again sorry about the slight wait for this chapter but I have been really busy and also I have rewritten this chapter about 5 times. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I know I can't do any better and I found it quite hard to write and if you are not happy with it, that's tough.

0000

Amy watched helplessly as Rory flung his belongings into his suitcase. There was no point asking for him to stay. He knew everything, and as much as she wished she could go back and change everything, she knew she couldn't.

Rory looked at her, his eyes filled with anger and hurt. Amy avoided looking at them.

"You finally got what you wanted then" he said.

"I don't know what I want" she said.

"You chose me, I thought you wanted me, but instead you just hoped I wouldn't notice what was going on"

"It wasn't like that, when I realised the baby was The Doctors I was going to tell you, but whenever I looked at you… I couldn't do it, because I didn't want to hurt you"

"You didn't want to hurt me?" said Rory, glaring at her. "I would have been less hurt if you came out and told me straight away, why couldn't you have told me when you first realised?"

"Because I love you I just…" she trailed of, feeling the tears building up in her eyes.

"You love The Doctor more?" Rory asked. Amy couldn't answer.

Rory pushed past her and into the main control room, where The Doctor was waiting. He had landed the TARDIS in Leadworth about half an hour ago. Rory walked through the room, not looking at The Doctor, he opened the door to let in a blast of cold air, and without hesitating or looking back he left the TARDIS.

Amy stood at the door, tears running down her face, but she knew it would be unfair to make him stay. She waited for what could have been hours, watching Rory turn the corner and disappear forever.

"Come on" said The Doctor, appearing at her side, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder and kissing her head "Let's go inside"

0000

AN: yeah okay so I know the ending was really bad and it was a short story, but it isn't over because I will hopefully post a sequel, if I get enough requests for one.

Thanks again to all my reviewers.

Clare Perkins, doctorwho romance, Lover of Reid, TwilightHarryPotterStuff , xmngrl , Missprofessorwho, River-Fiona-Barrels-Me.

And also to Katie and Molly for your general awesomness.


End file.
